Recuerdo
by Alisse
Summary: Fic de Tsubasa y Sanae, basada en la canción Recuerdo de Ismael Serrano.


**Recuerdo**

Tsubasa Ozora estaba de visita en Japón... gran celebridad... o al menos eso pensaban los periodistas, aunque¿desde cuando les hacia caso a ellos?

La verdad de las cosas, es que él no tenia deseos de ir a su país, a pesar que no lo hacia por bastante tiempo. Pero se vio obligado a hacerlo, estaba seguro que su amigo no lo perdonaría si es que no iba a visitarlo en esas fechas tan importantes

Ese día, tendría que ver a sus amigos, o al menos, esos eran los planes que tenia

Se levantó de la cama con desgana... insistía, no le gustaba estar en Japón, demasiados recuerdos tristes... demasiadas vivencias. Todas ellas, apuntaban a una persona, a una chica que hacia tiempo no la veían, de nombre Nakazawa Sanae

Ella había sido su "gran amor", pero sus caminos se dividieron sin entender él la razón, era algo que no tenia claro. Por más que pensaba en los posibles motivos de su separación, no lograba encontrar la razón principal

Y Japón le recordaba a ella... ¿cómo no hacerlo, si fue en ese lugar donde estuvieron juntos, viviendo su gran, pero corta, "aventura"

Dudó... ¿podría llamarse "aventura" a lo que había tenido con Sanae?. Desechó tal idea¿cómo no hacerlo, llegaba a ser lógico

Aventura fue lo que tuvo con otras chicas después de estar con Sanae, con ninguna llegó a sentir algo tan fuerte como con ella, ninguna hizo que olvidara a la chica Nakazawa... con ninguna había tenido una relación tan seria...

Excepto con una chica... no se puede decir que fue MUY serio, pero al menos duró mucho más tiempo con ella que con las demás. La chica esa, era simpática, alegre y bonita... y, lo mejor, era que no era ni modelo, ni cantante, ni nada de eso... pero todo ello tuvo su fin, cuando ella decidió irse para Francia...

"Siempre he querido vivir ahí" le dijo aquella vez "no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tú me entiendes"

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no la quería, porque no le dolió que ella se fuera... como tampoco le dolió el descubrir que, en realidad, ella se había ido con su amigo, que de verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella...

Para llegar a su destino decidió tomar el metro. No tenia deseos de conducir

Mientras caminaba en la estación, no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor... la cara de las personas que lo rodeaban...

Se sentó y comenzó a mirar a la ventana, algo aburrido... recordando

En eso, sin saber la razón, miró al frente

Vio a una mujer mirando también a la ventana. Tsubasa no le dio importancia en un primer momento, pero luego volvió su mirada a la mujer, con duda

Ella sonreía levemente, tranquila. Esa mirada, ese cabello... ese gesto de ponerlo tras su oreja... era

Ella, estaba seguro

Y los recuerdos volvieron. Recuerdos de tiempos que, para él, fueron mejores, puesto que la tenia a ella...

Pero a pesar de todo, Tsubasa dudaba. Era lógico, ya no eran los mismo que en ese tiempo, los años no pasaban en vano, para ninguno de los dos... pero Tsubasa la miraba, pensando. Si, pareciera que ella era... aunque su cabello estaba más largo que lo que recordaba, usaba ella cuando estaban juntos, pero...

Esa mirada, esos ojos castaños... eran los mismos... la manera de ver el mundo, tranquila, nostálgica, sincera... si, era ella

Seguía siendo igual de hermosa, seguía casi igual de cuando eran jóvenes... no se equivocaba, estaba mucho más preciosa

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. La vez en que ambos se despidieron a causa de los sucesivos errores de ambos, pero por sobretodo, de él... aquella vez en que ella lo miraba con tristeza, pero con decisión a la vez... la vez en que ambos se dijeron, quizás, definitivamente adiós... aquellos días de otoño, en que olvidaron las promesas que se habían hecho cuando comenzaron a vivir su historia juntos

Eran jóvenes, y eran, si se puede decir, felices... bastante. Parecía que la aventura que vivían uno al lado del otro era lo más importante, lo único que importaba... las caminatas por la ciudad, en que robar un beso del otro era de lo más divertido...

Aún recordaba una tarde en que ambos estaban en el mirador... Tsubasa, recordando una canción, le había susurrado al oído...

"_Agarrate de mi mano, que tengo miedo del futuro"_

Y Tsubasa se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir... no hay día que pase sin que piense que pudo haber sido distinto, si sólo era más sincero, con él y con ella...

¿Cómo pudo imaginarse aquella tarde que el sentimiento que tenia hacia Sanae sobreviviría con el pasar del tiempo?. ¿Qué seguiría intacto o quizás se hacía más fuerte?

Ahora, que la tenia en frente de él, pensaba... quizás aún no era tarde para volver a estar juntos... nunca lo seria. Al mirar sus manos, no vio argollas en ella, ni nada por el estilo

Al tenerla frente a él, después de tantos años... el volver a verla, a observarla con calma, lo hizo pensar... recordar lo grandes que habían llegado a ser cuando estaban juntos...

Fueron eternos...

Tsubasa cerró los ojos unos momentos, y luego se puso de pie

Caminó hacia ella, con algo de decisión en sus pasos, mirándola fijamente y sintiendo que algo se tensaba en su pecho... para luego romperse dentro de él y, quizás, volver a sentir cosas que hacia mucho, bastante tiempo, no experimentaba

Llegó frente a ella y la mujer lo miró... lo supo, era ella. Sanae, que estaba frente a él, lo había reconocido, lo pudo ver en sus ojos

"_¿Cómo estas?"_ le preguntó Tsubasa, sonriéndole _"cuanto tiempo sin verte... ¿te acuerdas de mi?"_

La vio dudar y, por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, la mujer no habló. Después, le sonrió tímidamente y apretó un poco su bolso con sus manos

"_Perdón"_ le dijo ella _"pero creo que se ha equivocado"_

Tsubasa se quedó de pie, sorprendido. Reconoció la voz de Sanae, estaba seguro que era ella, sobretodo por la forma en que ella sonrió... esa sonrisa que tantas veces lo había hecho sonrojar

Era ella... pero no podía hacer nada si era ella la que lo había negado. Con el corazón hecho trizas y con un nudo apretándole la garganta, intentó sonreír

"_Disculpe, señorita"_ le dijo, extremadamente calmo, cosa rara, puesto que dentro de si estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas _"me recuerda tanto a una mujer que conocí ya hace unos años"_

Ella volvió a sonreír, como queriéndole decir que lo comprendía

Tsubasa volvió a su asiento, y se sentó en él

No la culpaba, nunca podría hacer algo así...

De pronto se sintió cansado, hasta viejo. Tenia la vista pegada al piso, sin querer mirar a nadie, mucho menos a ella

Recordó, sin querer, las palabras que Misaki le había dicho cuando descubrió que estaba con la que una vez, fue novia suya...

"Tú no la quieres, yo la amo y le voy a dar todo lo que tú le tienes reservado a otra mujer, que no es ella"

Sabia que se refería a Sanae, no había que ser un sabio para saberlo...

Pero era tarde, y no podía culparla... nunca lo haría

Llegó a la estación que deseaba y se puso de pie. Sin siquiera darle una mirada a la chica, caminó a la puerta. No quería incomodarla más, no quería herirla más... ni él tampoco deseaba sufrir más

Las puertas se abrieron y bajó, sintiendo que un viento frió le pegaba de frente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y empezó a caminar, con la vista aún en el suelo

No quería pensar en el mañana, que muy seguramente lo pasaría solo... no quería pensar en su presente, que era, quizás, indeseable para él...

Sólo quería olvidar aquel leve encuentro con Sanae, con el amor, con la esperanza de tener, quizás, un destino feliz al lado de ella...

Quería olvidar que en algún momento, la vio a su lado

"¡Tsubasa¡Tsubasa, espera!"

Ozora se detuvo y miró hacia atrás... sonrió

Ella se acercaba a él, con paso rápido. La vio radiante, feliz... quizás no fuera por causa de él, pero poco le importaba. La veía sonreír, con los ojos alegres...

La esperó hasta que estuviera a poca distancia de él, y ambos se miraron unos momentos

Ella sonrió más aún

"Hola" le dijo, suavemente

"Hola, Sanae... ¿qué tal te ha ido?

"_Ahora que te encuentro_

_veo que aún arde la llama que encendiste_

_Nunca, nunca es tarde_

_Para nacer de nuevo_

_... Para amarte"_

NOTAS: Bien... se que odian mis fics cortos porque todos los finales son abiertos, pero lo siento de veras, no puedo evitarlo, me da la impresión que son más bonitos así...

El fic esta basado en la canción "Recuerdo" de Ismael Serrano. Aclaro que las frases que están en cursiva son sacadas de la canción. Aunque debo aclarar, que en la canción, ella se niega conocerlo y después no va a buscarlo (claro, eso sólo lo hace Sanae XD)

Esta historia tenia dos versiones: una, la que acaban de leer, y la otra, basada en la canción "Mi caramelo" de Bersuit. La segunda la tenia casi toda escrita pero por cosas de la vida la perdí (¬¬), por lo que de picada lo escribí así nada mas

Espero que les haya gustado, en serio


End file.
